


Safety

by BurntGayPotato



Category: Anger is a Gift - Mark Oshiro
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anxiety Attacks, Cuddling, First In The Fandom, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Javier isnt dead! Yay!, M/M, Mentions of Blood, New Fandom! Not Yet On The Archive! Why The Heck Has Nobody Written For This Fandom Here?, Nightmares, Oh, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Senses countdown technique, Short One Shot, blanket burritos, comfort cuddles, except his dad, hell yeah, his dad's still dead, mentions of comas, mentions of shootings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21523810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntGayPotato/pseuds/BurntGayPotato
Summary: Moss has another nightmare about the day that Javier almost died. When he wakes up Javier is there for comfort cuddles.
Relationships: Moss Jefferies/Javier Perez
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Safety

**Author's Note:**

> Background:  
> Javier and Moss live in an apartment together three years after the day Javier was alomst shot (I say almost because IM PRETENDING HE'S ALIVE)
> 
> HOW AM I THE FIRST PERSON TO WRITE SOMETHING FOR THIS FANDOM AND POST IT TO THE ARCHIVE?!?!?!? UGGH WHAT
> 
> wow, look at me, gettin drafts and shit done and posted. 
> 
> MINOR MENTIONS OF BLOOD, SHOOTINGS, AND COMAS

Moss woke with his heart in his throat, drenched in a cold sweat. He'd kicked off the blankets during his nightmare, meaning Javier was now buried up to his nose in soft comforter. 

_Javier._

His nightmare came back to him. The day Jay was shot by the officer. Images of his beanie dotted with dark blood and his shuddering body came back to him. Javier had barely survived, and was in a coma for a week. Moss had been so _so_ scared.

He frequently woke with this nightmare hanging above him, and didn't want to wake Javier up again with his anxiety attack, (lucky he didn't wake up screaming again), so Moss used the technique he'd been practicing.

What were five things he could see?

That one was easy: Javier, the door that led out to the rest of their apartment, the blankets piled atop his boyfriend, Javier's pile of sketchbooks, and their closet.

Okay, next what were four things he could touch or feel?

He could feel the soft mattress beneath him, the fluffy pillow under his head, the plush comforter, and...

Jay's hand?

Moss turned his head to see his boyfriend gripping his hand, concern creased onto his face.

"Moss? Earth to Moss." he was saying.

"Uh. Sorry, spaced out." Moss replied, shaking off his attempt to ground himself. Javier nodded, apparently satisfied with his answer.

"Thought so. You alright? You look all clammy." The taller fretted. "Another nightmare?" 

Moss sighed. Jay was already awake, wasn't he? It wouldn't hurt to tell the truth. So he nodded.

"Yeah, about the day that... that you... you know." He waved his free hand uselessly.

"Oh Moss, love, I am so sorry." Javier unbunched the blankets and burrito-wrapped himself and Moss in them. His arms slid around the smaller boy, and the latter melted into the comforting embrace.

"You're safe love." Jay whispered. "I'm here, you're here, everyone's safe." 

Slowly but surely, wrapped in blankets and Jay's arms, Moss drifted back to sleep.

And listening to his boyfriend's heartbeat,

He'd never felt safer.

**Author's Note:**

> *Ignores canon*


End file.
